Simon Walker
}} Simon Walker was a corrupt police officer who had an explosive feud with Brendan Brady. In March 2013, Simon was killed when, during a fight with Brendan, Brendan kicked Simon who was struck by an oncoming train whilst in mid-air. His injuries sustained killed him immediately. Biography Arrival in Hollyoaks, drugs deal and Joel's stabbing Walker is first seen in May 2012, Cindy Cunningham and Cheryl Brady like the look of Walker and decide to fight for his attention however Walker discovers that Cheryl is Brendan Brady's sister so he asks her on on a date to which she accepts, Brendan after getting to know Walker offers him a place to stay in which Walker accepts since he supposedly has no where to stay when Walker moves in Cheryl finds a bag of cash Brendan attacks Walker and asks for the truth in which Walker reveals ots from a drugs deal and a tempted Brendan asks Walker if he can start being part of them in which Walker agrees to let him the deals seem to be going well at first untill Joel gets stabbed by one of Walkers men after Joel offer his survices, a angry Brendan tells Walker to to leave in which he does for a short period of time. Heist plan, reveal of who he is, attempted murder and time in prison Walker returns some weeks later an pitches an Idea to Brendan that that they should do a heist in order of getting a million pounds which Brendan thinks about bit eventually agrees to do it however Walker reveals to Brendan his a undercover cop Brendan thinks its a set up from Walker but Walker shoots a Policeman when he catches up with Brendan and Walker during chase, Brendan hides and as Walker is found however Walker has a gun as does the Policeman Waller tells the Policeman not to get his gun as the Policman is about to release his gun but Walker is to fast for him and ends up shooting the Policeman much to Brendan's surprise eventually Walker and Brendan are caught up. After being caught Walker along with Brendan is sent to Longmere Prison on remand during there time Inside they have run ins with multiple prisoners however they ate lated released die to lack of evidence, it is the revealed that Walker has a brother named Cameron and Walker has a plan to set Brendan up during his drug dealings its the revealed that Back in his drug dealing days, Brendan once sold ecstasy to Walker's younger brother, Cam, who overdosed and suffered severe brain damage as a result of this Walker plans to take revenge on Brendan in a way he doswn't see it coming. Sometime later things essculate in Walkers plans when Cam dies in hostpital in the fitb season of Hollyoaks Later after his health takes a massive decline. Carrying out revenge plan,the murder of Lynsey Nolan and turning killer After seeing Walker vistit his brother and finding out his a uncovercop Lynsey Nolan discover the truth of Walker's Identity which gets in the way of Walker's plans with Brendan having no opition Walker calls round to Lindsey's house to explain his undercover and why while his their however someone knocks on the door Lindsey hide Walker behind her stairs, Walker watches on as Lindsey opens the door to a very angry Paul Browning tnings essculate when Browning strangles Lindsey, Walker knowing his serect will be kept does nothing to help while Browning starts to strangle Lindsey she tries to say Walker's name to which Walker stands and watches, Lindsey is the discovered by a very devestated Brendan. In the fith season of Hollyoaks Later Walker is still very much devestated over the death of his brother Cam, now determained more then ever to get Brendan behind bars for good, Joel Dexter is having trouble with his step father Mick Cornus, Brendan helps Joel and Mick falls from.a tower believing Mick is dead Brendan rings Walker to help dispose of the body when the stop at a cafe Walker hears noises coming from the boot of the car he opens the boot to find Mick still alive Walker tells him who he is however Walker the suffocates Mick and kills him in order to make Brendan belive he did it and in order to set Brendan up. After sometime Walker and Brendan go to the holiday home to stay the night after the two fight over dealings they get sexually Instensed in which Walker allows to get close to Brendan after they have sex Brendan confesses to Walker that his father sexually assulted him when he was a child much to Walker's shock as its somthing Brendan never told anyone before, not long after that Walker calls the Police and tells them thag his got Brendan right where he wants him however Walker is more then shocked to discover that Brendan is on the other end of the phone not long after that an explosion occirs and Brendan is taking hostpital. Tagerting Brendan's loved ones, killing Riley and going on the run After the events of Hollyoaks Later while Brendan is up in hostpital recovering from the explosion, Walker tells Brendan much to Brendans anger Walker then tells Brendan that his going to destroy him and go after everyone one he cares about and also confesses to Brendan that he watched Lindsey die and he knew who the killer was bit Isn't going to tell him worried for his families safety Brendan rushes to get his gun for protection, while Walker bumps into Brendan's lover Ste Hay and holds him at gunpoint Brendan is help his sister Cheryl Brady get out of her car since Walker put a suppose bomb on the car Cherly eventually gets out and is safe after that Brendan arrives to where Walker is holding a gun at Ste and the two argue eventually Brendan launches at Walker and a struggle ensures during which Walker fires the gun and the bullet hit Riley Costello who was ruuming towards Mitzeee Minniver, Walker calmly walks off as Mitzeee is seen crying and trying to make Riley stay consious while Brendan is in utter shock, Riley later dies in hostpital much to Mitzeee's devastaion after this Walker later calls Brendan, revealing that he has his son, Declan, and is planning on injecting him with drugs until he overdoses. Brendan, Ste and Doug find Declan unconscious in a lock-up and get him to the hospital. Walker sends Brendan a video message and, believing Declan to be dead, says that it is goodbye, however Declan surrives and Walker goes on the run from the Police over the death of Riley. January to March 2013: Final plans and role in Brendan's exit Walker is later seen in late January 2013 after his tracked down by a very revengeful Carl Costello (Riley's father) he and Mitzeee Minniver decide to avenge the death of Riley however enentually Mizteee decided to go against the revenge plot and was going to inform Brendan of Walker's return, however Brendan was away in Ireland and Mizteee left her sister Maxine Minniver in charge to telling Brendan. Walker later found out about Maxine's knowledge and tricked her into going against Brendan, she was later kidnapped after figuring out the truth Walker enlisted the help of Kevin Foster who was revealed to be helping Walker keep Maxine shut Walker beat Kevin up more then once if he didn't follow what he says even going as far as telling Kevin to kill Maxine in which Kevin does not end up doing, Brendan later finds out Walker is back when he finds his father Seamus tied up Brendan tries to fight Walker however Walker knocks him out unknown to them Walker is recording and Seamus apologises to Brendan about sexually assulting him After this stunt Brendan puts his foot down and meets Walker at some train tracks after a car chase between the two, things went head to head when Walker and Brendan had a intense fight Walker seemed to get the upper hand in the fight and had Brendan over the raillings threatening his family and reveals his going to kill Brendan to however Brendan gets a burst of second wind and kicks Walker Into a oncoming Train killing him putting Walker reign to an end however Walkers leagacy was far from over as Cherly recived a dvd copies by Walker that had Seamus aplosiging to Brendan over the sexual abuse much to Cheryls digust so much she ends up killing Semaus by shooting him the back as his about to attack Brendan, Brendan later confesses to his three murders Including Walker's and taking the wrap of Seamus in order to stop Cheryl take the wrap he is later taking to Prison. Kill Count Murders/manslaughters #Mick Cornus, 12th September 2012 - Suffocated to frame Brendan Brady for murder. #Riley Costello, 3rd October 2012 (accidental) - Shot while Brendan Brady and Walker are in a struggle. Walker fires the gun during the struggle, which results in Riley being fatally shot. Attempted murders To be added. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:2013 deaths Category:Murder victims Category:Police officers Category:Residents of 2 Oakdale Drive Category:Deceased characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Killers Category:Public services Category:Ex Convicts Category:Gangsters Category:Past characters